We Remember
by Heiress of Blaze
Summary: Everyone was asleep. John didn't know how, but he was the first to wake up from the fake reality that sburb had presented the groups that were headed towards the new universe. John managed to explain what was going on to Dave; who had also started remembering things from the game they were currently taking a break from. Rated for pepsicola sex later on inspired by another rp. R


**A/N: MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! Okay! So this is my second official fanfiction. This will be my first official Pepsicola and is based entirely off of a creative roleplay! I want to thank Jami for being a great Dave and a huge part of this. Although this story is completely (and I mean word for word) based off of the roleplay, I will change some things because I can and because it would make the story better! **

**TG: hey**

**EB: hey dave!**

**TG: whats up**

**EB: it's raining. and i got caught in it**

**EB: but i'm fine!**

**TG: dont get sick**

**TG: do you at least have a jacket or something**

**EB: oops. too late!**

**EB: well i had an umbrella**

**EB: but it kinda blew away in the seattle wind**

**TG: damn it egbert**

**TG: now i have to be concerned about your sick ass**

**EB: don't worry about me!**

**TG: too late**

**EB: i'm fine! just a little sniffle!**

**TG: i dont believe you**

**EB: why not?**

**TG: because rain is cold and you were out in it**

**EB: fine. what do you want me to do?**

**EB: i'll take some cold medicine if it makes you happy and stop worrying about me!**

**TG: drink hot chocolate and pile blankets on yourself and rest and watch ghostbusters or something lame like that**

**TG: and get better**

**TG: then i will stop worrying about you**

**EB: well, i can do that!**

**TG: good**

**TG: while you do that i will sit here**

**TG: and worry**

**EB: i just walked into my apartment and am getting into some dry clothes**

**TG: good now cuddle up in blankets**

**TG: and have your dad make you hot chocolate or something else warm**

**EB: i got some hot chocolate with marshmallows and am getting the blankets**

**EB: he's making chicken soup for dinner**

**EB: i am watching con air as we speak and am feeling better and a lot less wet**

**EB: are you not worrying now?**

**TG: i am still worrying a little bit but not as much as i was**

**EB: good! that makes me feel a whole lot better!**

**TG: good now just continue to feel better**

**TG: until you arent sick anymore**

**EB: so how are you doing dave?**

**TG: pretty good**

**TG: my nose is kind of hurting though**

**TG: bro kicked my ass in a strife earlier**

**EB: dave! get some ice on that!**

**TG: nah**

**EB: now i'm worried about you!**

**TG: its stopped bleeding now so it should be fine**

**TG: and dont worry about me**

**EB: what! now i'm even more worried!**

**TG: you are supposed to be focusing on getting better**

**EB: its to late dave!**

**EB: okay**

**EB: how about this**

**EB: we both try to get better**

**TG: fine**

**TG: i will go get ice if that will make you stop worrying**

**EB: okay go get ice!**

**TG: got it**

**TG: it is now resting on my face**

**EB: good!**

**TG: right in my line of vision**

**EB: keep it there until the swelling goes down!**

**TG: its not even all that swollen**

**TG: just bruised and weird looking**

**EB: did you break your nose?**

**TG: i didnt break it**

**EB: okay**

**EB: don't scare me like that dave!**

**TG: but bro might have**

**EB: he broke your nose?**

**TG: i dont know maybe**

**TG: it hurts kind of**

**EB: dave!**

**EB: now i'm worried!**

**EB: very worried!**

**TG: it just looks like a lot of bruising**

**TG: maybe its crooked i cant tell for sure**

**EB: that isn't helping the amount of worry i have for you now!**

**EB: it like quadrupled!**

**TG: its not a big deal**

**EB: dave, what am i going to do with you!**

**TG: ill just take some tylenol**

**EB: this is exasperating!**

**EB: once i get better i'll think of something...**

**TG: its fine ill just wait for the bruises to go away**

**TG: then try to straighten it out i guess**

**TG: can you do that with noses**

**TG: do they need a splint or something**

**TG: noses are weird**

**EB: you can, but it'll hurt like hell!**

**TG: thats alright im a big boy**

**TG: i can handle it**

**EB: don't say i didn't warn you ahead of time!**

**TG: i wont**

**EB: hmm...**

**TG: but i expect you to let me cry into your arms**

**EB: of course dave!**

**TG: or shoulder or whatever**

**EB: i'll always be there for you! that's what bros are for right?**

**TG: thanks**

**TG: god**

**TG: noses are sensitive**

**EB: no problem!**

**TG: is your sniffling any better**

**EB: no..**

**EB: sadly it worse**

**EB: i'm in bed now**

**TG: damn**

**TG: make sure you keep tissues close**

**EB: and sneezing like i just got a truckload of pepper shoved up my nose**

**EB: ridiculous**

**TG: ugh gross**

**TG: im sorry**

**EB: it's not your fault dave!**

**EB: i forgot to wear a jacket to work today**

**TG: promise me you wont go back to work until you are for sure better**

**EB: well it's thursdsay here and i don't work tomorrow either**

**EB: so i guess i can do that?**

**TG: good**

**EB: happy now?**

**TG: i am**

**EB: hold on a sec karkat's bothering me**

**EB: oh gosh**

**EB: ...ewww**

**EB: i'm kinda grossed out**

**TG: what did he say**

**EB: he asked me out...**

**TG: oh**

**EB: yeah...**

**TG: what did you say**

**EB: nothing yet. how do i tell him i think we're just friends?**

**TG: just tell him youd like to stay friends**

**EB: okay hold on a sec**

**EB: i'm back**

**TG: was he cool with it**

**EB: things did not go well...**

**EB: no not at all**

**TG: what happened**

**EB: he flipped his shit**

**TG: he does that a lot**

**EB: but, he sounded genuinely upset about it**

**EB: like**

**EB: heartbroken i guess? more like really sad...**

**TG: im sorry**

**TG: im not really good with this kind of thing**

**EB: me neither**

**EB: it was really awkward for me**

**TG: just**

**TG: tell him**

**TG: something comforting i guess**

**TG: terezi seems pretty cool with him**

**EB: that sounds like a good start! i also think i'll do a bit of meddling...**

**EB: woah fuck!**

**EB: did you like read my mind?**

**TG: haha maybe**

**EB: about the terezi thing?**

**TG: i just think he likes terezi**

**TG: and i think she could probably like him back**

**EB: i do too, and as a matter of fact i think she does...**

**TG: i think if he stopped sending mixed signals then theyd probably already be a thing**

**EB: okay so i said some comforting things to karkat and might've hinted him in terezi's direction**

**TG: what did he think**

**EB: he liked the suggestion**

**TG: thats good**

**EB: i think he thought that because you and terezi talk so much you'd be like a thing or something**

**TG: maybe now terezi will stop pestering me**

**TG: nah were not a thing**

**EB: and that she was taken**

**TG: her and i are just best friends**

**TG: at least in my opinion**

**TG: i dont know what she thinks we are**

**EB: yeah i know that. it's pretty obvious , to me that is**

**TG: i thought it was obvious to everyone else too but apparently it isnt**

**EB: karkat's just... different and thinks differently**

**TG: thats true**

**EB: yeah**

**TG: but then again a lot of the trolls could be called different**

**EB: yeah**

John's POV:

Your name is John Egbert and you were on your way home from work when suddenly it started to rain. The light drizzle quickly became a downpour and your umbrella was lost in the unforgiving Seattle wind. Unfortunately, you didn't have a rain jacket. Instead of continuing on your way home you stopped at a little cafe and had a coffee while you waited for the rain to lessen out a bit. While you were waiting, you chatted on Pesterchum with your bro Dave.

Half an hour later you were glad to be walking back home. While at the cafe, several people had taken an interest in you and tried to flirt. Being the sometimes oblivious derp that you are, you answered their questions and after several minutes they'd grow bored and walk away. Then you would realize their intentions and blush, feeling extremely guilty. Why were you extremely guilty? You continue your conversation with Dave and strip out of your soaking clothes; they flopped into the hamper and squelched when they landed. You decided to take a quick shower.

Upon your return you continue to chat with Dave. At some point you mentioned that you had caught a cold and he flipped; he was so worried about you. This, in turn made you comfort Dave so he wouldn't worry but to no avail. When you found out he had a broken nose you had also flipped and he hurried to assure you he was fine. You then both agreed to get better and worry less. But you both secretly worried.

By his suggestion, you made some hot chocolate to warm you up and snuggled in some blankets and watched a movie. You were pretty tired after a long workday at the bookstore and were beginning to feel the effects of that cold. Your head was pounding but you still continued to talk with Dave. Your eyes drooped closed and immediately opened again. You told Dave you were going to get some medicine and got up to do just that. Along the way Karkat began to talk to you. By the end of the conversation you were pretty much grossed out and told Dave. Karkat was actually asking you out and it really creeped you out. Karkat was just a friend to you and besides, you had eyes for someone else. In the end, you ended up following Dave's advice and Karkat ended up with Terezi as a girlfriend. He was pretty happy. You sighed as he signed off, wondering if Dave would ever accept your love. As far as he knew, you were not a homosexual; at all. You guess that mantra came to bite you back in the butt.

Pouring the right amount, you drank the medicine. It tasted funny but you thought nothing of it. You continued to talk to Dave and suddenly you started feeling funny too... You decided to mention that to him and he pretty much freaked out. You stood to walk out of your room but the room began to sway so you decided to follow Dave's advice and crawl down the hallway. It rocked back and forth and you could hear the gentle crash of waves upon a rocky shore. Now you were getting worried. You were hallucinating and you couldn't distinguish what was real and what wasn't. You were so out of it, you just hoped you wouldn't tell Dave you were secretly in love with him. That would be the death of you and the end of your bro friendship with Dave. And you really didn't want that. For now you were perfectly content being just his bro even though you wanted so much more.

**EB: hmm**

**EB: this medicine is making me feel kinda weird**

**TG: weird how**

**EB: like, everything is shiny and i think i might be hallucinating...**

**EB: really weird**

**EB: i should check the label**

**TG: maybe you should lay down**

**EB: that's the thing**

**EB: i already am**

**TG: huh**

**TG: weird**

**TG: what does the label say**

**TG: are you sure you took the right medicine**

**EB: oh crap**

**EB: it's expired**

**EB: and it's not even the right one**

**TG: fuck egbert**

**TG: why did you not check that earlier**

**EB: i should tell my dad**

**EB: i dunno!**

**TG: yea you should**

**TG: but be careful with walking**

**TG: maybe you should just crawl**

**EB: it said cough medicine on it though!**

**EB: okay**

**EB: crawling down the hallway**

**EB: its all weird looking**

**TG: i cant decide if i should laugh or be concerned**

**TG: ill just do both**

**EB: like walking in a twisted hallway**

**EB: its all wavy dave!**

**EB: like the waves at a beach!**

**EB: whoosh!**

**TG: damn it egbert why do i let you do things yourself**

**TG: take a break and wait till the waves die down**

**EB: what if this was all a dream?**

**TG: its not a dream because im talking to you**

**EB: and im pestering you while i'm asleep!**

**EB: like jade!**

**TG: thatd be weird**

**EB: that'd be too weird!**

**EB: well we are related...**

**TG: partially because you dont have a dreambot and also because dreambots are weird regardless**

**EB: i don't**

**EB: but sleepwalking aybe?**

**EB: *maybe**

**EB: *maybe?**

**TG: thats possible**

**TG: sleep pestering**

**EB: hehe**

**EB: that's funny**

**TG: and weird**

**TG: do you think youd know if you were sleeping**

**EB: i don't know!**

**TG: huh i guess youll know if you wake up**

**A/N: Oh wow. I'm so evil. I left you guys at a cliffhanger! Tell me what you think in the reviews please! Oh and the format for this will be story, chatting, then some story that summarizes the characters thoughts and other stuff like that! I just thought it would be easier to read! And Jami if you're reading this thanks a whole bunch for inspiring this! Review please and let me know what you all think!**


End file.
